Just One Weekend
by Carie's Stuff
Summary: Isabella Swan está comprometida em um relacionamento completamente falido, sua única falha é não perceber isso. Tudo muda quando ela decide fazer uma surpresa para o namorado e acaba sendo atropelada por um sedutor estranho. O que acontece quando um final de semana completamente cheio de erotismo lhe é proposto, ela será capaz de recusar?


_Isabella há quanto tempo você namora com Jacob? – Alice perguntou através do telefone.

_Há quatro anos, Alice. – Eu disse em uma bufada baixa, enquanto caminhava em direção à loja de lingerie.

_Querida, vocês transam tem dois anos e você nem ao menos teve orgasmos com o pau dele, apenas com os dedos! – Alice bufou do outro lado da minha.

_Isso não é a questão Alice, meu namorado merece algo especial no nosso aniversário!

_Bella, você tem feito algo especial há dois anos! Quantos "algos especiais" ele já fez para você?!

_Alice... Simplesmente cale-se! Não me importa o que você pense, eu vou fazer algo especial para ele esse final de semana. Eu sei muito bem que você não gosta dele, apenas deixe-me em paz quanto a isso! – Disse virando a esquina e entrando na loja de lingerie.

_Ele é um babaca, Bella! Não tem como gostar daquele idiota! – Alice disse praticamente gritando em minha orelha.

_Para de show e deixa isso pra lá, ele não é um babaca, Lice... Só... Ele é o Jacob.

_Você nunca vai me ouvir, não é? – Alice perguntou do outro lado.

_Eu não vou terminar com ele, só por que você não gosta dele, se um dia você me der um motivo melhor, eu posso considerar. – Eu disse enquanto separava algumas pequenas calcinhas de renda e transparentes e sutiãs que combinavam, separei também alguns espartilhos e camisolas transparentes, algumas cintas ligas e meias que combinassem. Tudo para agradar meu namorado.

_Bella o jeito dele já não é o suficiente?! – Alice falou nervosa.

_Eu não estou entrando nessa discussão de novo com você, Lice... – Disse enquanto analisava a pequena pilha de panos que estava ao meu lado, prontos para serem levados ao caixa.

_Mas Bella...!

_Lice, eu vou desligar se você continuar com essa merda. Eu já te falei que não estou tendo essa discussão de novo! – Disse chegando ao caixa e entregando meu cartão e pagando as compras.

Essa conversa toda com Alice já tinha durado mais de uma hora e estava começando a me irritar. Eu saí do campus ouvindo essa ladainha, eu peguei o metrô e caminhei até a loja ouvindo essa ladainha, eu fiz minhas compras ouvindo essa ladainha e não estava disposta a voltar para o campus ouvindo essa mesma ladainha!

_Tudo bem, eu paro... – Alice disse como se estivesse cansada.

_Vamos nos encontrar no bar do Joe essa noite? – Perguntei tentando mudar de assunto e correndo pela calçada, tentando fugir do fluxo de pessoas.

_Jasper tocará hoje, eu não perderei isso por nada! – Alice disse dando um gritinho em meu ouvido, ao menos tempo que eu corria por uma avenida tentando atravessar o mais rápido possível, para não perder o metrô.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e eu nem ao menos sei como. Em um momento eu estava correndo pela avenida segurando meu celular e minha sacola com força, no segundo eu sentia a dor aguda de algo se chocando contra meu corpo e no seguinte eu via o céu de Nova York e depois tudo se apagava.

.x.x.x.

Acordei deitada em algo macio, algo muito macio e gostoso, rolei para o lado sentindo a textura agradável dos lençóis contra o corpo, o travesseiro parecia não ter fim, e era tão macio... Espera... Meu colchão empelotado não era assim! Abri os olhos ao mesmo tempo que levantava de uma vez, tudo ao meu redor rodou e eu tive que me apoiar na cama para não cair de vez.

Tudo ao meu redor não era... Não era o meu quarto da faculdade! Muito menos o de Jake!

Olhei ao redor, tentando absorver todo o luxo que me rodeava. Eu estava deitada em uma cama de casal king size, coberta com lençóis perfeitamente brancos de pura seda, o quarto era tão grande quanto à cama. As paredes eram cobertas por um papel de parede pardo, a parede oposta à cama era coberta por uma pesada cortina, que eu deduzia ser uma parede de vidro, tinha uma pequena mesa com um notebook aberto, e uma cadeira displicentemente empurrada, o chão era todo de carpete com estampa. O lugar exalava dinheiro por cada mínimo poro de tinta e carpete que tinha no lugar.

_É melhor deitar-se, você ainda não está completamente bem. – Uma voz profunda soou da porta do quarto e me virei para ver quem era. No momento que aquela voz chegou aos meus ouvidos, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha dorsal e meu estômago se contraiu em uma antecipação que eu não entendia a origem, eu sentia-me molhar apenas de ouvir aquele sussurro baixo e distante.

Quando meus olhos bateram na figura na porta, eu senti que precisava ainda mais de um apoio ou desmaiaria, meu coração foi à boca, deu um olá para aquela gostosura e desceu ao estômago para contar como o cara era gostoso. Parado e completamente sério estava um homem, um homem digno de H maiúsculo e em neon. Seus cabelos eram escuros e de um tom meio bizarro de ruivo, algo como cobre envelhecido e pouco polido, em uma desorganização completamente sexy e como se fossem cabelos de pós-sexo. Seu rosto era angular e bem marcado por sua mandíbula levemente quadrada e forte, seu contorno bem feito por sua provocante barba por fazer, que deixava e muito para a minha irmaginação, seus lábios eram de um natural tom vermelho e estavam nesse exato momento puxados em um perturbador sorriso torto. Todo o belo conjunto era bem ornamentado por perfeitos e intensos olhos esmeralda, que me olhavam com diversão e luxuria líquida.

Quando meus olhos fugiram dos seus e percorreram seu corpo, não pude evitar o rubor que percorreu todo o meu rosto com todas as ideias pecaminosas que surgiram em minha mente. Seu corpo estava coberto por uma calça social bem ajustada em seu corpo, um paletó feito sob medida e uma blusa azul clara de botões levemente aberta, mas o que mais me deixava desejosa era a forma como a roupa abraçava seu corpo, ressaltando seus ombros largos, braços e abdômen trabalhados e suas coxas grossas e saradas.

Quando meus olhos voltaram novamente para o seu rosto eu percebi que seu sorriso felino se alargava um pouco mais, mostrando puro divertimento com o fato de eu ter-lhe avaliado. E se a coisa já não estivesse ruim, esse simples gesto enviou-me mais uma onda de desejo, que fez de minha calcinha uma ruína ainda maior e meus seios pareciam dois meninos mimados exigindo atenção daqueles lábios carnudos ou simplesmente de seus dedos longos. Não pude evitar esfregar minhas coxas, cobertas pelo jeans, por debaixo das cobertas, tentando assim aliviar um pouco da necessidade que praticamente me queimava por dentro.

_Oi? – Minha voz saiu rouca, quase como um pedido sussurrado de sexo. Pigarreei baixinho, tentando aliviar um pouco a rouquidão e falar normalmente. – O que aconteceu?

Ele percorreu a distância que nos separava e se sentou na beirada da cama, afastando delicadamente o cabelo que cobria meu rosto sem nem ao menos me tocar e em seguida depositou cuidadosamente uma bolsa de gelo na lateral de minha cabeça. Eu estava a ponto de hiperventilar com a aproximação repentina e o fogo pareceu queimar ainda mais forte dentro de mim.

_Aconteceu que eu lhe atropelei. – Ele disse com sua voz carregada de um sotaque muito quente, que eu me perguntava de onde era, mas era definitivamente quente.

Seus olhos queimavam em minha pele e o gelo que ele segurava em minha cabeça o mantinha a uma distância nada confortável, longe de mais para eu poder agarrar e perto de mais para eu poder fugir de seu efeito sobre mim.

_Hum... – Eu murmurei simplesmente, tentando preencher o silêncio carregado que percorria o quarto. Mordi o lábio com força tentando conter minha língua dentro da minha boca, e não invadindo a dele.

_Você deveria olhar mais por onde anda. – Ele disse olhando intensamente meus lábios e eu quase podia sentir seu toque fazendo pressão no mesmo. Aquilo fazia cócegas e eu não pude evitar morder mais forte.

Ele levantou a mão lentamente, como se estivesse testando minha aceitação a ele, e com o polegar soltou meu lábio. Quando a almofada de seu dedo tocou minha carne eu senti como se uma corrente elétrica ligada a mais de mil volts percorresse todo o meu corpo e voltasse queimando imediatamente para o local de seu toque, aquela antecipação voltou a apertar com força em meu estômago e eu perdi a noção das coisas, quando fui atingida por ela novamente eu estava deitada na cama com o corpo do homem pressionado com força contra o meu, sua mão esquerda apertando meu quadril e puxando-me para perto, enquanto seus lábios faziam um trabalho alucinante em minha boca.

Seus lábios pressionavam com força minha boca, sua língua lambeu de leve meu lábio inferior pedindo passagem, que foi prontamente concedida, no momento que sua língua tocou a minha elas não batalhavam, elas praticamente estavam fodendo uma com a outra, com todos os seus movimentos sexys e em conjunto, elas se massageavam com velocidade e força e exploração nada contida. Sua língua estava em todas as partes de minha boca, ao mesmo tempo que não estava, não era o suficiente, seus dentes as vezes castigavam meus lábios com pouca piedade. No momento em que sua língua começou a investir com mais força em mim, imitando um perfeito oral e sua mão apertou mais forte minha cintura, brincando com a barra de minha blusa e seus dedos queimando em minha pele, eu não pude evitar gemer baixinho e conceder-lhe um pouco mais de acesso ao meu corpo, que foi recebido com um riso baixo e quente que vibrou do seu corpo ao meu.

Meu corpo queimava onde o seu tocava, e em lugares que ele nem ao menos havia tocava, tipo o meio das minhas pernas que estava pedindo uma atenção especial e nada de uma ajudinha. Em um movimento seu corpo estava completamente sobre a cama e mais ainda sobre o meu, ele me esmagaria se não estivesse mantendo seu peso contido por seu braço direito, seu corpo definido colado ao meu não estava me ajudando muito no raciocínio e eu não posso negar que meus dedos percorriam seu cabelo o desarrumando ainda mais.

Quando seus dedos começaram a engatinhar para cima, percorrendo o contorno de meus seios, por cima da camiseta, eu perdi de vez a razão e meu corpo começou a agir mais do que minha mente. Seus dedos acariciavam meus seios sem nenhuma vergonha e eu gemia baixo em seu ouvido, enquanto ele dedicava sua atenção à carne sensível de meu pescoço, mordendo-lhe e lambendo com a mesma fome que me consumia. Seus dedos voltaram para baixo e no instante seguinte minha blusa estava jogada no chão do quarto.

_Você é tão linda... – Ele sussurrou enquanto lambia a carne entre meus seios e em seguida mordia de leve a carne abaixo dos meus seios, em cima das costelas.

Seu corpo saiu de cima do meu e ele se sentou escorado na cabeceira da cama, olhando intensamente meu sutiã azul coberto por renda preta, ele cruzou as pernas na posição de índio e sorriu torto para mim.

_Venha aqui. – Ele sussurrou em uma ordem baixa que me deixou ainda mais molhada, ele bateu de leve nas coxas, como se me chamando.

Engatinhei para seu colo e fui para me sentar normalmente, mas senti seu olhar de reprovação. Sua mão grande segurou meu traseiro com força e me guiou para que eu me sentasse completamente aberta e posicionada em seu colo, com meus pés firmes ao lado de sua coxa. Aquela posição me fazia sentir muito bem o quão duro ele estava e completamente atrevida eu movi meu quadril, friccionando nossas carnes. Ele tombou a cabeça para trás e gemeu rouco, no instante seguinte sua mão estava descendo pesada em minha bunda, me dando um tapa de advertência.

_Não provoque. – Ele me disse enquanto nossos olhos se encontravam com intensidade. Ele beijou o canto da minha boca e em seguida meu pescoço, enquanto sua mão explorava meu traseiro e base da coxa, através do jeans, me tocando sem pudor. Seus lábios voltaram para o meu, me atacando com fome. – Tenho uma pergunta.

_Faça... – Disse enquanto contornava seu pescoço com o braço e bagunçava ainda mais seu cabelo.

_Qual o seu nome? – Ele perguntou mordendo meu lábio e segurando meus quadris de ambos os lados e me esfregando a seu duro membro.

_Be... Bella. – Disse em um gemido alto, puxando seus cabelos enquanto ele repetia o movimento. – E o seu é...

Ele parecia mais entretido em ver meus seios saltarem enquanto ele repetia o movimento com mais velocidade, ele parecia hipnotizado.

_Edward. – Ele disse quando eu puxei seu cabelo com mais força e o fiz olhar para o meu rosto.

_Hum... Edward... – Experimentei seu nome em meus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que ele repetia o movimento mais uma vez, o que fez a coisa toda se tornar um gemido alto.

Edward soltou meu quadril e eu continuei a rebolar em seu colo, enquanto seus braços me contornavam e soltavam o sutiã. Meus seios caíram pesados e turgidos fora de sua prisão e Edward abriu um sorriso divertido quando os olhou.

_Tenho uma menina levada aqui? – Ele perguntou lambendo meu piercing e apertou minha coxa, com seus dedos quase chegando ao meu centro.

Não pude fazer nada além de gemer e ele mordeu meu seio, em seguida sugando a ferradura do meu piercing e puxando meu mamilo por ela. Aquilo era a perfeita combinação de dor e prazer e nesse momento nosso quadris se chocavam com tanta força que eu ouvia o barulho baixo das carnes se tocando. Eu estava praticamente gozando em minha calcinha e ele parecia nem ao menos ter começado com sua tortura.

Edward dedicou aos meus dois piercings e seios a mesma atenção, mordendo, lambendo, chupando e apertando, ao mesmo tempo que nossos corpos se esfregavam com desejo. Ele enfiou a mão entre nossos corpos e abriu o primeiro botão de minha calça, explorando a carne com a ponta dos dedos e brincando com as laterais da calça.

_Tire. – Ele sussurrou a ordem em meu ouvido e chupou o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Levantei e fiz que ia me afastar, mas ele segurou minha coxa, me mantendo no lugar, enquanto eu abaixava e retirava a calça, ficando apenas de calcinha e em pé na sua frente. Ele me olhava com tanta luxúria que os lugares onde seus olhos percorriam começavam a queimar.

Edward abriu um pouco mais minhas pernas e mordeu a minha virilha, sugando a carne em seguida.

_Linda, mas eu a quero fora também. – Ele disse enquanto lambia minha virilha molhada pela umidade que minha calcinha não conseguia conter.

Seus dedos impacientes começaram a puxar minha calcinha para fora, terminei essa função, sentindo o pudor me atingir levemente, quando percebi que estava completamente nua e ele completamente vestido, e convenhamos que minhas partes de menina estavam bem na sua cara, literalmente.

_Segure-se na cabeceira da cama e não solte enquanto eu não mandar. – Edward sussurrou enquanto soprava ar gelado em meu centro quente e me fazia praticamente rolar os olhos fora de meu crânio.

No momento seguinte a essa ordem, as mãos grandes dele pegavam meu traseiro com força e me levantavam, com alguma ajuda de minha parte, ele colocava minhas pernas em seus ombros e enfiava a cara em meu centro, literamente caindo de boca. Ele praticamente mamava de meu corpo e seus dedos ousados apertavam com força minha bunda, me mantendo na mesma posição, a única coisa que eu podia literalmente fazer era rebolar, segurar com força e aproveitar a viagem para a terra do prazer, que não estava longe. Quando sua língua invadiu meu corpo, penetrando-me fundo e acariciando-me por dentro, eu não pude fazer outra coisa se não ver estrelas, eu estava gozando e gozando de uma forma tão forte que os nós de meus dedos estavam brancos, enquanto seguravam a cabeceira da cama.

Edward lambeu até a última gota do meu prazer e depois puxou-me fora de seu ombro, deitando-me na cama e novamente voltando a mamar de meus seios e puxar meus mamilos através do piercing. Eu saí da onda de terra do prazer e voltei diretamente para a terra da antecipação, enquanto Edward novamente brincava com meus mamilos e seus dedos longos estimulavam meu corpo, eu já estava completamente pronta para mais um round de prazer e não tinha nem cinco minutos, eu acho, que eu tinha saído de um dos orgasmos mais alucinantes de minha vida.

Empurrei-o levemente e ele saiu de cima de mim, pela última vez sugando e puxando meu mamilo. Ele simplesmente nos girou na cama, colocando-me montada em seu corpo e eu rebolei em seu colo, enquanto suas mãos apertavam meus quadris.

Abaixei-me lentamente, ainda rebolando, e colei nossos lábios, beijando-o com fome enquanto meus dedos ainda trêmulos abriam sua blusa de botões e afastavam o tecido, levantei admirando o abdômen perfeitamente malhado e a barriga com tanquinho, uma pequena marca de tinta descendo-se da lateral de seu corpo e descendo para esconder-se em sua calça.

Eu estava salivando por lamber aquela tinta em seu corpo, mas tudo ao seu tempo, eu tinha mais o que lamber, para depois dedicar uma atenção especial ao que quer que estava em suas costas. Afastei o cabelo, jogando todo para um lado e lambendo seu pescoço e mordiscando a carne lá, enquanto minhas unhas arranhavam levemente de suas costelas até a borda da calça, nunca parando com os movimentos de meu quadril. Dei-lhe beijos molhados até seu mamilo direito e em seguida dediquei-lhe a mesma atenção que Edward havia dedicado aos meus, mas enquanto isso abria a fivela do sinto e começava a puxar a calça de Edward para baixo.

A medida que descia meus movimentos, esfregava meu corpo no seu, raspei meus dentes em sua barriga de tanquinho e não pude evitar gemer quando meus seios esfregaram contra seu membro, Edward também gemeu alto e eu já sabia como terminaria isso. Terminei de puxar a calça fora de seu corpo, ficando de cara com seu membro coberto pela cueca e tive um vislumbre do quão grande grosso ele era, puxei as beiradas da cueca e percebi que a tatuagem terminava exatamente ali, o que me deixou ainda mais curiosa.

Puxei a cueca fora do corpo de Edward, que levantou o quadril para me ajudar no movimento e ajoelhei-me na cama, admirando seu corpo muito nu e muito gostoso na cama, eu estava com água na boca, lambi os lábios e caí de boca em seu membro, sugando tudo que me cabia na boca e manejando o que não cabia. Quando senti que ele estava ficando ainda mais duro, soltei-lhe e engatinhei para seu ouvido e sussurrei em sua orelha, chupando-a e arranhando seus braços.

_Eu quero você fodendo meus seios.

Em um movimento rápido eu estava deitada na cama, por baixo de Edward com ele me beijando com força e seu membro muito duro praticamente rumo a minha terra prometida, mas Edward não fez isso, não me invadiu e acabou com isso. Ele ficou de joelhos encima de meu corpo, de forma que seu membro estivesse no vale entre meus seios e eu apertei-os ao seu redor, guiando meu corpo para que pudesse proporcionar-lhe prazer. Cada vez que ele investia entre meus seios, a cabeça de seu membro invadia minha boca e eu sugava com força, fazendo-o gemer alto e rouco.

Ele estava prestes a gozar e eu estava pronta para engolir todo o seu prazer, assim como ele fez com o meu, mas em um movimento que eu não entendia a razão, ele estava se afastando e retardando ainda mais o seu orgasmo, que estava tão próximo e era até mesmo desejado por mim.

_Por que...? – Perguntei franzindo o cenho e fui calada por um beijo profundo.

_Apenas mais um pouco... – Ele gemeu enquanto me beijava com mais força. Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e puxou, para em seguida se afastar e me fazer gemer em protesto.

Ele andou para fora da cama e me puxou com ele, colando minhas costas a seu peito e atacando meu pescoço, enquanto puxava com a ponta dos dedos meus piercings.

_Agora que a diversão realmente começará. – Ele sussurrou rouco em meu ouvido, enquanto afastava um dos braços e pegava alguns preservativos no criado mudo.

Edward me arrastou pelo quarto, abriu um par de portas e revelou um conjunto imenso de espelhos, três espelhos de corpo inteiro que faziam praticamente uma cúpula, todos posicionados de forma que seus reflexos se espelhassem, deixou-me parada e confusa diante deles e se afastou. Segundos depois eu o vejo carregando uma poltrona bege, em um formato meio estranho, porém me parecia confortável. Eu não estava conseguindo entender onde ele queria chegar com a poltrona e os espelhos. Edward colocou a poltrona em frente aos espelhos, de forma que ela fosse vista de todos os ângulos, colocou os preservativos no chão ao seu lado e me olhou. Eu ainda não estava entendendo...

Edward sorriu torto e se sentou na poltrona, colocando as pernas levemente separadas e seu membro saltava duro e chamava minha atenção, ele esticou o braço fora dela e pegou um preservativo e em seguida cobriu sua rija carne.

_Venha Bella... Quero você de costas. – Ele disse rouco.

Cumpri sua ordem e fiquei de costas para ele, Edward me puxou para baixo em seu colo e eu achei que ele me penetraria naquele exato momento, me rasgando por dentro, mas ele fez o contrário. Edward puxou-me para seu colo, de forma que seu membro cutucasse meu traseiro e minhas pernas estivessem jogadas além dos braços da poltrona, com meu pescoço ao seu dispor. Edward sorriu travesso e mordeu meu pescoço. Agora sim eu entendi a ideia toda!

Edward me tinha completamente aberta e exposta a nossos olhos, ele afastou meu cabelo e sugou meu pescoço, enquanto um de seus dedos esfregava meu clitóris e sua outra mão apertava meu seio direito.

_Mantenha os olhos abertos Bella. – Ele disse enquanto mordia meu ombro e me olhava através do reflexo.

Eu posso com toda certeza dizer que eu gozaria apenas com a imagem do que ele estava me fazendo, mas quando Edward me levantou e colocou-me sentada em seu membro, com ele entrando com um pouco de dificuldade apesar do quão lubrificada eu estava, eu tive a plena certeza de que nunca mais encontraria um corpo como o dele, ou um cara como ele. Seu membro me preencheu completamente, eu podia dizer que eu sentia Edward até em minha garganta, não pude evitar fechar os olhos de prazer e gemer alto simplesmente com a sensação dele dentro de mim.

_Abra os olhos Bella. – Edward ordenou enquanto apertava meu seio e dava um beijo molhado em meu pescoço. – Veja como seu corpo se abre pra mim. Olhe como sua boceta engole meu pau enquanto ele vai fundo em você.

Abri meus olhos como ele mandou e no mesmo instante ele começou a investir em mim, fazendo meus seios e corpo inteiro saltarem, os gemidos se tornavam cada vez mais altos e eu sabia que não duraria muito.

Edward esfregou meu clitóris e deu um beijo molhado em minha nuca.

_Olha como seus seios saltam enquanto eu te fodo, esses piercings brilhando com as luzes do quarto. Eu praticamente só consigo enxergar essas maravilhas saltando e pedindo por minha boca, seus mamilos estão tão duros, sua boceta está tão molhada... – Ele gemia em meu ouvido.

Edward definitivamente não ajudava muito falando daquela forma e eu não conseguia mais conter o orgasmo que estava rasgando para fora do meu corpo.

O orgasmo veio logo e esmagador, eu não conseguia nem ao menos sentir minhas pernas depois que a onda de prazer me dominou, Edward gozou comigo gemendo meu nome em meu ouvido e apertando meu seio, minha cabeça estava tombada para trás em seu ombro e seu rosto enterrado em meu pescoço.

Quando o orgasmo se foi, Edward ainda com seu membro dentro de mim virou meu rosto para o lado e me beijou com fome, mas sua fome era tanta que pôs-me acesa e desejosa por mais.

.x.x.x.

Acordei no outro dia completamente dolorida, completamente mesmo, das penas até o pescoço eu estava um desastre. Puxei lentamente os lençóis fora de meu corpo e olhei o desastre, eu tinha algumas manchas roxas e algumas marcas de mordida pelo corpo. Olhei para o lado e percebi que a cama estava completamente vazia, essa deveria ser a deixa para que eu fosse embora, certo?

Levantei-me mais de vagar do que esperava, arrastei-me pelo quarto procurando minhas roupas, vesti meu sutiã e calcinha e abaixei-me para pegar minhas calças quando senti uma mão em meu quadril.

_Eu preferia te ver naquela camisola transparente... – Edward disse perigosamente enfiando seus dedos na minha calcinha e me tocando.

Eu não posso negar que só aquilo já tinha me deixado completamente molhada, mas hoje era outro dia, não deveria ser como na noite anterior...

_Edward... – Disse erguendo meu corpo e inconscientemente dando mais liberdade para seus movimentos, que deixava seus longos dedos descerem minha calcinha.

_Não estrague o momento, Bella... – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto seus dedos habilmente abriam o fecho de meu sutiã.

_Edward... – Minha tentativa dessa vez se parecia mais com um gemido.

Edward me virou para que eu ficasse de frente para ele, só então eu percebi que ele não vestia nada além de uma calça de moletom e eu dou plena certeza ao universo de duas cosias: ele estava completamente duro e ele me olhava com intensidade e desejo.

_Eu passarei apenas esse final de semana na cidade, depois retornarei para a cede da minha empresa na Alexandria. Passe esse final de semana comigo, Bella... Você não pode negar o prazer da noite passada tanto quanto eu, apenas vamos aproveitá-lo ao máximo até o meu último instante no seu país...

Olhei para aquelas esmeraldas intensas e seus lábios vermelhos, em seguida olhei para seu corpo completamente cheio de marcas de arranhado e mordidas, ele não estava em melhor estado que eu, e o desejo me atingiu novamente, me fazendo completamente molhada e desejosa de percorrer seu corpo com minha boca.

Toquei de leve seu ombro e olhei-o com igual intensidade, vendo o sorriso torto arrastar-se por seus lábios.

_Apenas com uma condição...

_Qual? – Ele perguntou já segurando minha cintura e descendo as mãos por meu corpo.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

_Que eu possa lamber novamente aquele dragão que você tem cobrindo suas costas...

A gargalhada de Edward foi estrondosa e tremeu todo o meu corpo, ao mesmo tempo que ele me beijava com fome e me arrastava para a cama.

Foi assim que eu deixei uma amiga esperando-me em um bar, logo eu teria que dar-lhe explicações, no momento meu celular continuaria desligado para evitar toques inoportunos. Foi assim que eu deixei de comemorar meu aniversário de 19anos com meu namorado Jacob Black. E foi assim que eu vivi o final de semana mais quente e alucinante da minha vida toda, com literalmente um deus do sexo grego.


End file.
